Eu Não Sou Assim
by Lexas
Summary: Continuação do Fanfic Lagrimas de uma Sucessora do Estilo Shinmei


Título do Fanfic: Eu Não Sou Assim

Autor: Lexas( joaotjr@hotmail.com)

__

"O mundo dá voltas.

Cabe a nós entender o motivo disso, e o que o faz continuar nesse ciclo.

Aoyama Tsuruko"

Suas mãos pousavam suavemente sob as provas à serem corrigidas. Levariam horas e horas para fazer todo aquele serviço, mas tinha que fazer tal coisa na sala de aula.

Suas opções eram um tanto quanto óbvias. Poderia simplesmente ir para casa, para seu kitnet, e problema resolvido. No entanto, ao se lembrar de seu espaço diminuto, a empolgação some tão rápido quanto surgiu.

E pensar que teve problemas quando levou um amigo lá outro dia. Convidou-o para tomar um chá e, devido a falta de espaço, quase trocaram um beijo - um muito gostoso, disso ela não duvidava que seria - e o fato de ter se lembrado de que o amigo em questão era casado foi uma das travas para impedir tal coisa, ou melhor, que a fez recuar no último momento

Tinha que colocar a cabeça no lugar. Já haviam se passado muitos anos, eram apenas amigos, e nada mais do que isso. Seguiu com sua vida, deixou para trás aquele amor adolescente e tomou um rumo. Ele era o marido de sua amigo, e ela não era mais uma adolescente passando pelo seu primeiro amor, e sim uma adulta ciente de seus atos.

Acabou se tornando professora, quem diria. Havia concluído sua faculdade e agora estava analisando suas opções, suas chances no mercado de trabalho.

Faria seu mestrado, disso não tinha dúvida alguma. No entanto, para que? Iria se especializar, claro, mas ainda tinha algumas dúvidas. Acabou por descobrir na faculdade que possuía um talento excepcional para matemática - ironicamente, levando-se em conta que era a matéria na qual ela menos se destacava durante o colegial - mas começava a questionar se iria querer ser uma professora de matemática apenas devido a um talento natural.

Decisões, decisões.... não conseguia pensar naquilo ali e naquela ocasião, precisava se concentrar naquelas provas e...

- Anoo... Sensei? - Ela ergue a sobrancelha, mudando seu ângulo de visão e se concentrando na origem da voz.

Uma voz baixa e acanhada, quase inexistente.

Ela pisca rapidamente e dá um rápido sorriso matreiro, como se tal situação a levasse a uma viagem sem volta para um tempo distante.

Um tempo distante, mas muito distante, o qual sua mente alocou em uma parte bem guardada para não se perder, mas que também contribuiu para seu quase esquecimento. Era até engraçado Ter se lembrado de tudo aquilo ao ouvir a voz da pequena Tsuruko, mas tinha sua lógica. Aqueles dias tão importantes de sua vida, que pareciam esquecidos.

Dias de um passado esquecido.

Não, esquecido não. 

Quase.

***

Como se marcassem o fim de um período, as folhas caiam lentamente das arvores, anunciando o começo de um novo período.

Ela sabia o que era isso. Entendia perfeitamente o que significava, ainda mais depois de tudo pelo qual passou.

Um raio prateado - gerado quando os raios de sol atingem a superfície de Hina e deixam um rastro luminoso - segue rente a sua face, atingindo as folhas. E outro. E outro. E mais outro.

A espadachim abre seus olhos, surpresa. Perfeito, o corte foi perfeito. Nenhuma folha de arvore havia escapado.

Na verdade, a única coisa intacta ali fora uma flor, a qual pousava na ponta de sua espada. 

Estranho, como tal coisa foi acontecer? O que a fez parar os golpes exatamente naquele momento? Por acaso teria sentido a planta?

Por que não? Poderia parecer ilógico, mas depois de todas as coisas que presenciou sua irmã fazendo, não era tão absurdo aceitar que algo assim pudesse acontecer.

Motoko começa a caminhar e, dando um passo em falso, escorrega. Não seria um problema muito grave, mas o fato de estar no teto da pousada era um problema. 

Encravando sua espada ela consegue apoio para impedir uma queda desastrosa, mas estava em uma posição bastante desfavorável, e sair dali não parecia ser nada fácil. Claro que ela poderia simplesmente soltar a espada, mas a chance de sair dali mancando era no mínimo grande.

- Droga! - ela resmungava - Vou me atrasar de novo para a aula! - e resmungava novamente. Tem se atrasado todos os dias da semana devido aos problemas que tiveram ao decorrer da mesma, ou melhor, os problemas que ELA teve, quer dizer, que todos tiveram, ou melhor...

Também, isso é que dava bancar a cozinheira e tentar fazer a comida do Urashima.

Pelo menos, Shinobu já havia voltado do passeio.

Pena.

***

Pra variar, os bolinhos de Shinobu estavam deliciosos. Kitsune agradecia a isso mais do que tudo, apesar de estar com a mente em assuntos mais sérios. 

Bem, ao menos o problema de Motoko cozinhando não era mais um problema. Por que demorou tanto tempo para perceber tal coisa, por que?

Era tão óbvio - ela se permitia deixar um sorriso escapar, mas rápido o suficiente para Naru não perceber - por que demorou tanto para se tocar de tal coisa?

Sim, ela era apaixonada por Keitarô. Sempre teve uma queda por ele, e nunca negou tal coisa. E não se culpava, mesmo sabendo dos sentimentos que sua amiga nutria por ele.

Afinal, em um primeiro momento, ele era um idiota, um fracassado, um perdedor. No entanto, a convivência, os dias em que passaram juntos, as situações inusitadas pelas quais passaram, tudo isso foi mais do que suficiente para que todas conhecessem ele de verdade, seu verdadeiro jeito de ser, sua personalidade.

E ela se apaixonou. Vivia dando alfinetadas em Naru, dizendo que iria acabar roubando-o dela, mas nunca "partiu para cima", por assim dizer. 

Sabia que, se o fizesse, tinha grandes chances de conseguir. Se resolvesse REALMENTE seduzir Keitarô, poderia ter tido sucesso.

Mas, pensando assim, muito provavelmente não teria sido tão difícil quanto Naru vivia falando. Ela vivia se gabando, dizendo que nenhuma garota daria bola para ele por ele ser um tarado, mas não queria era admitir seu ciúme, isso sim. Claro que havia a questão da garota prometida, mas ele ficava naquele "chove - não - molha", e seria uma questão de tempo até o coitado se cansar dela. 

Preso ou não a uma promessa, todos tem seus limites, e Keitarô não seria uma exceção.

Kitsune sorve o doce sabor do chá de pêssego, o qual a ajudava a relaxar. Sua segunda bebida preferida, depois de uma boa dose de sakê. 

Ela observava as demais pessoas. Kaolla, Shinobu, Keitarô, Naru... havia um certo clima de animosidade no ar. Shinobu havia passado a última semana em um acampamento escolar e estava por fora da situação, e provavelmente iria lhe perguntar o que aconteceu quando todos saíssem dali. 

Era um verdadeiro milagre Su não estar dando pulos de alegria e espalhando para todos os cantos os acontecimentos da última semana, como costumava fazer. Pensando bem, estava contando os segundos para a nova versão robótica de Tama-chan passar voando e contando a novidade.

- Estou atrasada - Naru se ergue e, meio que apressada, pega seu material e se retira.

- Espere, Narusegawa - Keitarô se ergue também - ainda está cedo, eu vou arrumar algumas coisas aqui e te acompanho, eu...

- Estou com pressa, Keitarô - ela mexe bruscamente o ombro, retirando a mão dele que havia pousado ali - e ainda tenho que dirigir um grupo de estudos, adeus.

Adeus.

Kitsune, junto com o chá, sorve as palavras da ruiva, quase se engasgando.

Adeus.

Então, era esse o jeito dela se defender, demonstrar sua tristeza. 

Desprezo. Silêncio. Ausência.

Keitarô vira seu rosto e encontra os olhos de Kitsune, os quais se perdiam em meio a todo aquele clima, como que pedindo por algum apoio. Ela apenas pisca, mas ele não compreende, como sempre.

Homens. Sempre indecisos. Como iria explicar para ele que podia lhe dar apoio, mas o tipo de apoio que ele estava solicitando era inexistente, ao menos de sua parte?

Ou talvez não, ainda mais quando ela o vê correndo em direção a Narusegawa. O que foi aquilo? Teria ele mudado de idéia? 

Não era possível, era? Um verdadeiro bate-boca durante toda a semana, para de uma hora pra outra ele se arrepender?

***

Estava quase se soltando quando viu a ruiva saindo de dentro da pensão. E, a julgar pelo seu andar, estava com pressa.

Naru... por que continuava ignorando-a daquele jeito? O que foi que fez para merecer tal coisa?

Como se ela não soubesse. Em horas como aquela, sentia-se uma traidora, e da pior espécie possível.

Mas também não se arrependia do que fez. Há muito parou de ficar se culpando por decisões que nem ao menos tomou, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu em Kyoto.

Mas se ao menos conseguisse subir... não lhe agradava nem um pouco saltar, a queda era deveras desagradável, e além do mais...

Motoko corta sua linha de pensamentos quando se dá conta de que estava sendo observada.

Naru.

A ruiva detém seu trajeto, observando a colegial pendurada na pensão, tendo o cabo da espada como único ponto de sustentação.

Era uma situação realmente desagradável. Em outra ocasião correria para ajudá-la, mas agora, depois de tudo o que ocorreu nos últimos dias, ela...

Motoko fica ali, parada, pensando no que dizer, até que sente a espada se soltar.

Independente disso, Naru fica surpresa com o que vê. 

Keitarô.

Correndo, e em sua direção.

Sim, correndo.

Os olhos da ruiva mudam drasticamente, e um sorriso começa a se formar em seu rosto. Sabia que não era pra ser assim, sabia que aquilo não podia ser verdade. Sentia isso. Era o certo, como sempre foi. Todas as vezes em que ele correu em sua direção, pedindo desculpas pelos seus erros e falhas, sempre. "Perdão", ela podia ouvir a voz dele, pedindo desculpas por tudo o que fez. Era assim, sempre era assim. Seria como todas as vezes em que ela achou que ele estava dando encima de outra pessoa, e agora não seria diferente. Keitarô não faria tal coisa com ela, não a magoaria. Prometeu que cuidaria dela, não lhe daria essa decepção e, ainda mais agora que ambos entraram juntos na Toudai, não é mesmo? Ele era um tarado e atrapalhado, mas ainda assim era o seu...

Ele pula, para sua surpresa. O arrependimento era tão grande assim?

Não. 

Pego de surpresa, ele tinha avistado algo caindo até que, em um salto, segura aquele corpo, o qual se acomoda gentilmente em seus braços. Tomando todo o cuidado possível ele pousa no chão com as pernas arqueadas, redirecionando o impacto para todos os lados. Ainda sentia algumas fisgadas na perna, ainda mais depois que voltou de Kyoto, mas nada que o tempo não curasse.

- Tudo bem contigo, Motoko-chan? - Seus ôculos estavam um pouco tortos, mas mesmo assim a garota-samurai podia observar os belos olhos do rapaz, os quais pareciam brilhar como se providos de uma luz natural.

- Eu... eu... - Sua face enrubrecia levemente. Era estranha aquela situação, mas lembrava-se de que já haviam passado por coisas piores, situações bem mais constrangedoras. - eu... sim, Keitarô. Obrigada - e ficava ainda mais vermelha. Em outra época teria atacado-o, mas agora era diferente, agora...

Ela vira sua face, encarando a ruiva que estava diante deles, assistindo tudo de camarote. Se sua situação com Naru não estava muito boa, isso não ajudava em nada. E o olhar dela também não.

- Eu tenho que ir - ela falava rispidamente e se virava, descendo correndo as escadas. Se tivesse ficado ali por mais alguns segundos, teriam visto algo parecido com a extinção de um brilho na sua face, mas ela não queria ser vista daquela forma. Saiu dali, queria esquecer de tudo o que aconteceu, ser forte e seguir em frente. Afinal, havia entrado na Toudai, seu sonho, não é mesmo? Podia conviver com aquilo, não precisava ficar se remoendo.

Era o que ela queria acreditar, o que forçava em sua mente, insistindo que aquela era a verdade mas, enquanto descia os degraus da pensão, lágrimas corriam, gritando para serem libertas, algo ao qual ela se privou por muito tempo.

Keitarô a segura e a pousa no chão, ajeitando suas vestes. No fundo, Motoko sentia que Keitarô queria ter corrido atrás dela, como sempre. Sentia que ele queria ir até ela para lhe dar satisfações e...

- É melhor se apressar, ou vai se atrasar para a aula - ela detém sua linha de pensamentos quando sente a mão dele tocando docemente em seu ombro, o que a lembra do horário.

- AAAAIIIIII!!!!!! - ela corre como uma louca para seu quarto, deixando um perdido Keitarô se perguntando como iria retirar a espada amaldiçoada dali de cima sem tocar nela...

***

Aquilo estava uma correria só. Teve que fazer o desjejum apressada para todo mundo, e ainda por cima dar um jeito na bagunça que estava na cozinha.

E ainda era de manhã. Ainda bem que só teria aula na semana seguinte, o que lhe dava um tempo para tentar descobrir o que andou acontecendo por ali.

A começar pela bagunça. Podia jurar que aquela mancha preta no teto tinha cheiro de óleo... e panquecas! Mas o pior era ter descoberto que sua colher de pau estava queimada. Encontrou algumas cinzas atrás do fogão, o que a levou a pensar que fora obra de Su, mas ela sequer imaginava que a verdade poderia ser bem mais dura. 

E o que seria a verdade? Algo que lhe contavam, ou parte de um todo? De qualquer forma, embora não fosse a mais atenta, notou de cara um clima estranho na pensão, mas tinha mais o que fazer do que ficar prestando atenção naquilo.

A quem estava querendo enganar? Estava louca de curiosidade, isso sim. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo, estar a parte de todas os acontecimentos, e só conseguia pensar em uma única pessoa para ajudá-la...

- Hã... Mitsune...

- Heim? - A loira erguia seu corpo, o qual estava estirado no sofá da sala - Ah, como vai, Shinobu? Obrigado pelo chá, estava delicioso! E então, como foi o passeio?

- Foi bom, passamos a noite no bosque, mas eu fiquei com medo quando ouvi uns barulhos estranhos, queria que a Motoko estivesse lá, sabe!

- Outras pessoas também...

- Como? O que disse?

- Deixa pra lá. Que tal mais um pouco daquele chá? Ele é ótimo para dor de cabeça.

- Claro! - e se ergue - Keitarô? O que foi? Quer alguma coisa?

- Hã? Ah, nada não, Shinobu. Só estou preparando um lanche aqui, não se preocupe!

- Ah, deixa que eu faço! Vai ficar até tarde hoje na faculdade? 

- Não, não... pode deixar, eu me viro aqui, obrigado - e continuava o que estava fazendo, enquanto que Shinobu, meio que se sentindo expulsa dali, pega o chá e retorna para a sala.

- Ah, obrigada! - e se sentava direito, cruzando as pernas enquanto mandava um olhar para a cozinha - as coisas ficaram bem agitadas aqui na sua ausência, Shinobu. Nem parecia que estávamos em uma pensão.

- O que aconteceu? - e diminuía seu tom de voz, entendendo o olhar de Kitsune - Keitarô e Naru brigaram novamente? Foi isso?

- Bom - ela olha para as escadas que levavam até o segundo andar, percebendo que logo acima o som de passos apressados eram ouvidos - eles brigaram, pra variar. Só que...

- O que?

- Bem... olha, isso vai te jogar pra trás, é que...

- Sim?

- Você sabe, eu e a Naru somos amigas há anos, logo eu a conheço melhor do que ninguém. Também conheço seus defeitos, seus pontos fracos. 

- Pontos fracos? E o que isso tem a ver?

- Pontos fracos em relação as outras pessoas. A Naru é, digamos assim, "geniosa", sabe. As vezes ela não sabe se controlar, perde a paciência em situações e deixa os punhos agirem e, bem...

- Não me diga que ela deu uma surra no Keitarô? - Shinobu se ergue com os olhos arregalados - Ela bateu muito forte nele dessa vez, foi isso?

A principio Shinobu não tinha entendido aonde Kitsune queria chegar, mas a mesma também estava procurando as palavras adequadas para explicar o que houve. 

Não precisou.

-Atrasadaadatrasadatrasadatrasadatrasada!!!!! - A caçadora de demônios desce como um raio as escadas, cruzando em tempo recorde a sala e atingindo a saída da pensão.

- Eí, Motoko! - Keitarô gritava - Espere, não é hoje que você vai ficar até tarde por causa do treino? Eu fiz um lanche extra para você, tome! - Ela freia diante das palavras do gerente, retornando tão rápido quanto saiu.

- Eu... - ela para diante dele com as mãos para trás - eu... - estava levemente corada. Na pressa, acabou se esquecendo daquilo que iria dar para ele, mas felizmente se lembrou a tempo - obrigada, Keitarô.

Havia algo de errado com Motoko. Não, errado era uma palavra muito dura, tampouco podia dizer que ele estava estranha, pelo contrário... diferente. 

Era isso! Naru estava séria demais, Keitarô era o mesmo de sempre - do jeito que ela gostava - mas Motoko estava tão... tão... meiga.

Claro que ela poderia estar errada, podia ser apenas uma impressão sua. Afinal, más impressões acerca de situações mal explicadas era algo rotineiro paras as garotas ali, e ela não era exceção.

Mas o que reforçou essa sua idéia foi simplesmente Ter visto sua amiga se aproximar de Keitarô - mais do que ela esperava - jogar o rosto um pouco para frente - bem mais do que ela imaginava que Motoko faria algum dia, mesmo acidentalmente - e tocar os lábios de Keitarô com os seus.

- .....?!?!?!?!? - Shinobu estava sem palavras, enquanto Kitsune apenas tomava mais um gole do chá. E, como se para confirmar que aquilo não era uma ilusão, de que estava vendo exatamente aquilo que estava diante de seus olhos, podia ver claramente Keitarô abraçando docemente Motoko, enquanto que ela massageava os braços dele.

- Tenha um bom dia, Koibito - ela se afastava ainda rubra, mas com um leve sorriso no rosto, largando Keitarô, enquanto os braços dele se afastavam. 

Rápido, muito rápido. Foi algo muito rápido que aconteceu diante dos olhos de Shinobu, mas ele existiu, aconteceu. Quando finalmente se deu conta, Motoko estava correndo as escadas, enquanto Keitarô terminava seus afazeres e se preparava para ir estudar.

- Melhor fechar a boca, Shinobu, antes que entrem mosquitos.

- K-k-k-kitsune! Eu vi... eu vi... eu vi... você viu aquilo? E-e-e-eles estavam se beijando!!!

- Na verdade aquilo se chama "selinho", mas sim, eles fizeram isso mesmo.

- Mas... mas... e a Naru? O Keitarô não gostava dela? - e doía o coração ao ter que admitir tal verdade, se é que ainda podia ser chamada de verdade - O que aconteceu? A Motoko não odiava ele? O que aconteceu? A Naru sabe disso? O Keitarô e a Motoko não tinham ido para Kyoto por que tinham dito para a irmã dela que eram noivos? Eles se casaram? O que a Naru fez? O que foi que...

- Sente-se, Shinobu - ela maneava a cabeça diante da situação - vai ser uma longa história, é melhor se sentar, por que ela não vai terminar tão cedo. Bom, já que você citou, aquelas dois foram mesmo par Kyoto, mas lá eles descobriram que não estavam sozinhos, pois encontraram a Naru... e a Haruka também...

***

Ainda era cedo, pensava. Tinha tempo de sobra, sua aula começava um pouco mais tarde, não tinha por que se apressar.

Aqueles dias... os últimos dias estavam sendo tão... imprevisíveis. A briga com Naru, a declaração de Motoko... por que aquilo tudo acontecia com ele, por que? Era tão simples, podia ter uma vida mais calma e sossegada, mas não, tudo que tinha que acontecer da maneira mais difícil com ele.

Ele sorria levemente. Do que estava falando? Aquela era a vida que ele escolheu, o modo de vida pelo qual ele optou seguir.

Não era cego, tampouco (tão) desatento quanto os outros pensavam. Podia sentir os olhos de Shinobu quase saltando ao ver aquela cena, mas sabia que Kitsune saberia explicar para ela o que se passava.

E como. Naquele exato momento, era Kitsune quem estava servindo chá para Shinobu, a qual não acreditava nas palavras da amiga. Era como um raio caindo, pegando-a totalmente de surpresa. Por um lado estava triste, mas por outro estava muito, mas muito surpresa.

Simplesmente por que não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. O que houve? Não era Naru a garota da promessa? Não era ela quem Keitarô perseguiu durante toda a sua vida?

O que o fez mudar assim, de uma hora para outra? O que?

Era uma pergunta a qual já haviam feito para ele um monte de vezes. Até ele se fez tal pergunta algumas vezes, mas agora não importava mais, não mesmo.

Claro que o tapa que Naru lhe deu - um tapa, era bom lembrar. Não um soco como sempre, mas um tapa - apenas deixou as coisas bem mais dolorosas.

A verdade era que ele gostava de todas ali. Se importava com o que cada uma passava, e não gostava nem um pouco de vê-las tristes.

Infelizmente, era algo impossível. Pois, a partir do momento em que se escolhe alguém para amar, inevitavelmente alguém receberia menor dedicação do que outra pessoa, e isso era algo ao qual a ruiva não estava preparada.

Lembrava-se dos atos dela, de seu desespero. Seus ataques de ciúme, suas explosões de fúria. Até mesmo das acusações de tentar se aproveitar de uma menor, disso se lembrava muito bem.

Mas... aconteceu. Certas coisas simplesmente acontecem, e não podemos impedir, devemos deixar que fluam, de modo que elas sigam para algum lugar.

As vezes ele mesmo não entendia o gênio de Narusegawa. Por vezes ela demonstrava que se importava e muito com ele, por outras tinha medo de se aproximar. E quando ele se afastava um pouco, ela tinha uma crise ferrenha de ciúmes, seguida de um total isolamento somado a um desinteressa da ruiva pela sua pessoa.

Mas daquela vez foi diferente. Presenciou com seus próprios olhos uma verdadeira guerra entre ambas, da qual ele realmente temia o resultado.

Nunca ouve realmente um confronto direto entre ambas, sempre era para ele e contra ele. Cada uma se esforçava, e ele mesmo demorou um certo tempo para se dar conta da situação.

Demorou ainda mais para que seus olhos parassem de brilhar apenas para uma direção. A quem queria enganar? Há muito não brilhavam somente para ela, desde os "incidentes" em Kyoto vinha tendo aqueles pensamentos.

Mas realmente estava surpreso. Sempre achou que passaria o resto de sua vida perseguindo uma universitária, mas... 

Não, definitivamente não era hora para se sentir mal. Ela era um pouco mais nova do que ele, mas ele também não estava forçando ninguém a nada, tampouco cometendo um crime.

No entanto, os últimos acontecimentos o levaram a pensar profundamente no que fez de sua vida, os rumos que tomou. Dedicou todos esses anos em busca da figura mítica de seus sonhos, seu conto de fadas particular, mas... para que? Depois de um certo tempo, a ilusão da garota de seus sonhos já havia se esvaído, e as idéias que tinha a respeito dela e o que faria com a mesma, também.

Foi nessa época que ele começou a prestar mais atenção nas pessoas que o cercavam, e se deu conta de que havia alguém que estava ali, praticamente implorando por atenção. Ela chegou de mansinho, se aproximou e, quando menos esperava, o cativou. Conquistou. 

E o mais incrível era que nem ela mesma tinha fé de que conseguiria. Estava apaixonada por ele, totalmente, mas era esperta o suficiente para admitir que suas chances contra as demais eram realmente pequenas.

Ele maneia a cabeça, tentando esquecer aquele pensamento. Sentia-se feliz do jeito que estava, na situação em que se encontrava e, mais do que nunca, estava em paz.

As escadas terminam - engraçado como o tempo parece se arrastar quando se está pensando profundamente em alguma coisa - e ele avista, ao longo da rua, o bondinho. Ele se prepara para fazer o sinal quando, ao ergue o braço, bate com ele na calça, sentindo algo estranho no bolso. Um pequeno volume, na verdade, algo dentro dela. Retirando-o rapidamente, ele puxa um pequeno pedaço de papel, aonde de surpresa encontra alguma coisa que, a julgar pela letra, fora escrita as pressas.

Mas com certeza era uma caligrafia inconfundível.

__

"Keitarô, digo, Urashima, digo... bom dia!!!"

Ele solta uma leve risada. Era o mesmo problema que ele tinha até hoje com Narusegawa.

__

"Hoje aconteceu algo diferente. Eu estava treinando como sempre quando, em um movimento mal calculado, escorreguei e quase sofro uma queda grave, mas fui salva por você"

A queda, ele se lembrava. Imaginava que havia sido algo assim, tinha certeza disso.

__

"Me pergunto o que você está fazendo enquanto lê esse bilhete, o qual eu escrevi às pressas. Talvez você não o compreenda, talvez nem ao mesmo coloque os olhos nele antes de hoje a noite, disso eu não sei. Mas prefiro acreditar que você está colocando os olhos nele pouco depois de eu tê-lo colocado em seu bolso. Ou talvez, no meio de uma aula, quem sabe. Mas do jeito que te conheço, é mais provável que vai lê-lo no caminho para a Toudai e descer fora do ponto."

Atento as palavras escritas, ele ergue o braço por completo, sinalizando para o bondinho, o qual para e o pega. Segurando-se nos ferros de apoio, ele vai se aconchegando pelo bonde, tomando o devido cuidado para não cair.

__

"Eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, o que escrever. Sabia que tinha que te dizer isso há tempos, mas não sabia como. Infelizmente, o ocorrido de hoje cedo me alertou para tal coisa."

Ocorrido? Mas do que ela estava falando?

__

"Minha Amiga. Naru. Sua face. Seus olhos. O modo que os vi hoje... passei alguns instantes pendurada, mas foi o suficiente. Cheguei a pensar que você me largaria no chão e correria atrás dela, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Fiquei confusa, sem entender o que se passava. Procurei respostas, mas não as encontrei. Mas o olhar dela não me saia da cabeça em momento algum".

Esbarrando nos demais passageiros ele consegue se sentar, ajeitando suas coisas e tornando a ler o bilhete.

__

"Aquela é a personalidade dela, muitas vezes agressiva e descontrolada. Você deve estar se perguntando no que eu mais pensei, imagino. Pensei em como eu e ela somos iguais. Muito iguais, na verdade. Por quantas vezes agimos sem pensar, sem dar aos outros a chance de agir? Quantas e quantas vezes eu me deixei levar pela minha fúria e, sem lhe dar uma chance de se explicar, o ataquei?

__

Quantas? Tenho certeza de que nenhuma outra criatura do mal esteve frente à frente contra todas as minhas técnicas, e tenho minhas dúvidas se existiu alguém que enfrentou toda a habilidade de minha irmã e sobreviveu. E, mesmo depois de tantas coisas, você nunca desistiu de mim.

Não vou perguntar o por que. Você é do jeito que você é, e é justamente por isso que eu te amo. 

__

No entanto, os olhos de Narusegawa, a face dela nos encarando, aquilo me despertou para algo muito, mas muito importante.

Eu não tenho raiva dela, sabe. É o jeito dela, sua personalidade. Na verdade, ela está sendo muito sincera consigo mesma, não negando seu jeito de agir. Não que eu me sinta bem com o desprezo dela, mas respeito suas atitudes.

Mas... e quanto a mim? O que tenho feito? 

No que me tornei?

__

Você deve estar estranhando essa carta, imagino. Deve estar se perguntando se é realmente a Motoko que a escreveu, a julgar pelo modo que fora escrita. Talvez esteja até se perguntando por que eu não usei minha espada contra você hoje cedo, ou deve ter se surpreendido quando ousei tocar seus lábios em público. Sim, se você está lendo este bilhete, é por que eu fiz isso, então. Queria sorver o doce mel de seus lábios mais uma vez, e não queria desperdiçar a oportunidade. Já nos beijamos tantas vezes, mas teu amor e carinho fazem como que todos os beijos sejam iguais ao primeiro que trocamos.

Você percebeu como eu mudei? Notou as diferenças? Sei que as vezes você é bem desatento, mas prefiro acreditar que tenha prestado atenção.

Estou diferente, sabe. Minha voz não está tão grossa quanto antes, tampouco tenho agido de maneira tão rígida quanto nas outras vezes. Me esforcei para mudar minhas atitudes e minha maneira de agir, e por que?

__

Tudo por sua "culpa". 

Quando você acha que tudo isso teve inicio? Em Kyoto? No caminho para lá? Não, claro que não, e você sabe disso. 

__

Começou bem antes, desde a primeira vez em que eu te ameacei e você, inexplicavelmente, não recuou. Em minha arrogância eu tentava me fechar, me afastar, mas você continuava se aproximando, mesmo com eu tendo jurado-o de morte por tantas vezes.

Achei que Kyoto fora a responsável mas, depois de pensar muito, percebi que foi apenas uma parte de um todo. Muito importante, mas apenas uma parte. Lá me abri para você, não tive medo de abraçar e ser abraçada, toquei docemente os lábios de um homem pela primeira vez, me deixei envolver. Em minha tola dúvida acerca do que eu estava fazendo, descansei meu corpo por cima do seu e, sendo docemente abraçada, me deixei ser aquecida pelo seu corpo quando dormimos ao relento. Foi um momento muito, mas muito importante, mas não foi o principal. A convivência que tivemos dia-a-dia é que fez a diferença.

__

Sabia dos seus sentimentos em relação a mim, mas você sempre teve suas travas - estou falando como a Sarah, veja só. Tento demostrar um conhecimento e maturidade maior do que eu realmente possuo. - mas mesmo assim, comecei a me aproximar. Fui ousada sim, não nego. Interrompia suas conversas com a Naru, jogava charme descaradamente... até que você _começou a retribuir o carinho que eu lhe dava. Minto, você sempre fazia isso, mas demorou um pouco para fazer do jeito que eu gostava, do jeito que me cativou em Kyoto._

Do jeito que me conquistou.

__

Mudei meu jeito de ser, minha voz ficou mais suave. Comecei a parar de andar desleixada, comprei roupas mais bonitas, passei a agir de maneira mais feminina, tudo para chamar a sua atenção, te agradar. Superei minha vergonha e, a cada dia que se passava, me via em processo de transformação, deixando a velha Motoko para trás.

Mas então você se declarou. Fez juras de amor eterno, me chamou de Koibito... o que esperava que eu fizesse? Como esperava que fosse a minha reação? Não estava preparada para aquilo. Por mais que me esforçasse, sentia que, por mais que você demonstrasse afeto e carinho por mim, seu coração já tinha uma dona.

Mas você se declarou para mim. 

Eu já tinha te dito isso antes, mas... eu te amo, Keitarô.

Eu te amo"

Ele é obrigado a parar de ler a declaração dela por alguns instantes quando sente que lágrimas estavam por vir. Enxugando o rosto ele olha para frente, confirmando que ainda faltava um pouco para chegar na sua parada.

"Afundei minha face em seu peito, como já havia feito tantas vezes. Chorei. Emoção? Sim. Alegria? Com certeza. Mas eu estava surpresa. Pensei que seria uma samurai ressentida por ter perdido o grande amor de sua vida, por ter sido vencida em uma batalha na qual minha perícia com a lâmina não faria diferença alguma.

Percebi, com você ao meu lado, tudo era possível. Quis te agradar. Queria ser linda, maravilhosa, prendada...

Mas o olhar de Naru me surpreendeu. Me mostrou algo muito importante que há muito eu tinha esquecido.

Eu não sou assim.

__

Naru sempre teve o seu jeito e, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia mudá-lo. Eu tentei e consegui, mas a que preço? Queria ser como as outras, ter as características que mais lhe agradavam, e foi o que fiz.

Mas hoje de manhã, eu encontrei a resposta para algo que há tempos me incomodava.

Eu não sou assim.

Eu não sou como a Kitsune.

__

Não sou uma mulher bonita, atraente, esbelta, sedutora. Não sou ousada. Não visto roupas curtas que me caiam bem, tampouco consigo me imaginar fazendo tal coisa. Não sou capaz de falar um monte de besteiras propositalmente sem me preocupar com o depois, apenas para descontrair um pouco. Não sei fazer as pessoas babarem por mim com atos sedutores, tampouco imagino como se faz tal coisa. E eu mesma não me sinto bem chamando tanta atenção na rua, na verdade, até hoje fico levemente corada quando você passa muito tempo me observando.

__

Eu não sou assim.

Eu não sou como a Mutsumi. 

Não sou frágil, carente de cuidados. Não corro o risco de desmaiar no meio da rua por falta de saúde, não sou tão feminina quanto ela, tampouco tão amável e sorridente, muito menos tão transloucada. Não sou o melhor exemplo de fragilidade feminina, não sou alguém que você verá sendo carregada por outras pessoas.

__

Eu não sou assim.

Eu não sou como a Kaolla. 

Não tenho um espirito aventureiro como o dela, sempre sedento por novas experiência explosivas, capaz de mandar meio mundo pelos ares apenas para saciar suas curiosidades, tomando decisões de maneira impulsiva, preocupando-se apenas com o agora, sem ligar para o depois. Você sabe disso, pode contar nos dedos as vezes em que eu resolvi Ter um espirito ousado, agir de maneira diferente do usual ou de forma imprevisível. 

Eu não sou assim.

Eu não sou como a Shinobu.

Realmente é uma pena, mas eu não sou assim. Não sei cozinhar como ela, tampouco sou tão prendada. Não sou um exemplo de dona de casa dedicada e - peço perdão a ela por estar escrevendo isso - submissa, capaz de se sacrificar ao máximo pelo seu amado. Não sei fazer coisas gostosas, sou um desastre com outra coisa cortante que não seja uma espada. Tenho que me lembrar de acrescentar aulas de culinária no treinamento básico do estilo Shinmei, pois percebo o quanto é perigoso alguém morrer envenenado pela sua própria comida.

__

Eu não sou assim.

Eu não sou como a Haruka.

Não sou mesmo. E não me refiro a uma pessoa mais velha e experiente, mas sim a uma pessoas sábia e madura, consciente e segura de suas decisões a qual, apesar de todas as suas trapalhadas, sempre estava pronta para te entender e te apoiar, mesmo que pra isso tenha que te repreender. Uma pessoa que te conhece bem, sabe todos os seus defeitos e qualidades, e te entende melhor do que ninguém. Uma pessoa que há anos é sua amiga, que já te consolou nos momentos mais difíceis e te deu apoio em situações desesperadoras.

Eu espero, com o tempo, poder ser assim, mas isso somente se você permitir. Da mesma forma que eu me abri contigo, espero poder fazer o mesmo contigo. Não espero ocupar o lugar dela, mas se você permitir que eu seja metade do que ela é para você, já me sentirei muito feliz.

__

Mas tem algo do qual eu não posso me esquecer.

Não vou dizer que não sou como a Naru, um espirito explosivo e agressivo, mas por outro lado, capaz de demonstrar afeto e carinho pelas pessoas nos momentos mais difíceis, coisa que ela já fez diversas vezes. Alguém que, assim como eu, ainda tem muito pelo que passar, mas que possui seus momentos de compreensão, nos quais se abre para as pessoas.

Não, nada disso.

Eu mesmo tenho esses meus momentos, mas até eu preciso encontrar um modo de parar.

Eu sou assim.

Mas de algo tenho certeza: eu não sou a garota da promessa.

Não tenho dúvidas disso, e você não. 

__

Não vou me enganar, ficar alimentando uma ilusão de conto de fadas - perdão por falar assim - aonde eu seria a princesa prometida, nunca. 

Não sou aquela pela qual você dedicou toda a sua vida, a qual você passou anos e anos procurando. Também não vou tentar algo que eu não sou, tentando me parecer com qualquer outra garota ou, por assim dizer, tentar ser a sua noiva prometida.

__

Não, eu não sou assim. Não sou aquela que ocupou seus sonhos por tanto tempo, que o fez passar por muitas dificuldades, não sou a princesa presa em uma torre, a qual você tentou escalar a vida toda.

Hoje, ao encaramos minha amiga, pensei nisso, o porque de você estar do meu lado. Na verdade já pensava nisso há alguns dias, mas só agora encontrei a resposta.

Você gosta de mim, você me ama pelo que eu sou, por quem eu sou. Tentei me tornar mais feminina. Demonstrei sinais de fragilidade - algo que eu sequer imaginava que possuísse - procurei vestir roupas mais ousadas - ao menos, para o que eu estou acostumada - tentei ser mais extrovertida e me ocupar de coisas que não fossem o kendô e a caça aos demônios... até cozinhei para você.

Tudo para te agradar.

Você, você e somente você."

Keitarô se vê obrigado a parar bruscamente quando percebe que quase passou do ponto, descendo de mal jeito e sentindo uma fisgada na perna. 

Ele passa cinco minutos sentado em um banco até a dor passar e começa a caminhar novamente, parando bem em frente a Universidade de Tóquio, enquanto retira a carta dobrada em seu bolso.

__

"Não estou reclamando, pelo contrário. Desde que te conheci, descobri coisas sobre minha pessoa que sequer imaginava existirem. Confesso que me diverti muito tentando fazer sua comida, mas me senti um pouco desconfortável quando você me convidou para sair e Kitsune me convenceu a usar aquela mini-saia...

Eu tenho minhas falhas. Sou péssima para demonstrar fragilidade. Você já me mostrou que posso ser uma garota forte e mesmo assim demonstrar sensibilidade, mas é um mal de família. Fui criada para ser uma caçadora de demônios, e os anos de treino acabaram por moldar minha personalidade.

Não sei ser submissa. Odeio a idéia de ter que ser uma mera serva de alguém, prefiro ter a pessoa ao meu lado. Nada de explorar, se submeter ou sugar, e sim compartilhar.

Um parceiro, não um dono, senhor ou mestre.

Sou péssima como cozinheira. Sei cortar e fatiar, mas minhas habilidades culinárias não são meu ponto mais forte. 

Mas tudo isso eu posso aprender. Ser mais interessante, me tornar mais bonita, preparar coisas gostosas, agir de um jeito que, como diz a Kitsune, "deixe-o" babando...

Até meu jeito de falar. Imagino que a julgar pelo modo que este pequeno bilhete fora escrito, você pense que se trate de outra pessoa, e não a Motoko, tão formal como sempre.

__

Eu só te peço que me dê uma chance, que compreenda minhas falhas, pois até eu tenho um limite. Não sou nenhuma das garotas, como já havia dito. Sou apenas a Motoko, a qual te ama e te quer bem. Posso aprender novas coisas, ficar mais feminina, mas sempre serei a mesma Motoko, no fim das contas.

__

Não sei quando você começou a ler esse bilhete, talvez assim que saiu da pensão, talvez no meio de uma aula, quem sabe. 

De qualquer forma, hoje irei cozinhar para você... de novo. 

Sei que não ficará a altura do que a Shinobu faz, tampouco a comida conhecida de sua tia, mas saiba que, independente do que sair, será como amor e carinho.

Percebeu o que você fez? Em que outra ocasião eu faria tal coisa, ainda mais por um homem? 

Isso tudo é para você. 

__

Eu sou assim. Aoyama Motoko, a sucessora do estilo Shinmei que chorou nos seus braços e, por tantas vezes encontrou amor, consolo e carinho. 

Minha total confiança na sua pessoa aflorou em Kyoto, mas o amor, esse foi sendo cultivado dia após dia, antes e depois daquele confronto que eu tive com a minha irmã.

__

Talvez um dia eu escreva um livro contando a nossa história. Pensei em uma história romântica, com as aventuras e desventuras de dois jovens que buscavam seus próprios objetivos.

Ainda não pensei em um nome, o que sugere? Não responda. Teremos tempo para conversar sobre isso. 

__

Por que, pela primeira vez, ao ver você do meu lado ao invés de correr atrás de Narusegawa, eu senti que o teria ao meu lado por todos os dias da minha vida.

E sempre.

E sempre.

E sempre..."

Fechando os olhos e limpando o rosto enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam - e ele não sentia o menor desejo de impedir seu fluxo - ele fita o prédio da Toudai e, andando lentamente, segue seu caminho.

Aquele seria um belo dia, um dia muito agradável, por sinal.

Perdeu a conta das vezes em que releu aquela carta. 

Com o tempo, o excesso de manuseio causaria rasuras, dobras, rasgos, desgaste e perda, mas isso não era problema.

Pois as verdadeiras palavras, os sentimentos transmitidos por elas, ficariam marcados por toda a eternidade.

***

- Maehara - sensei! Maehara - sensei! - ela sente uma cutucada de leve e, quando abre os olhos, se dá conta de que acabara cochilando em sua mesa.

Diante dela, a pequena Tsuruko a encarava, como se não entendesse que expressão era aquela.

Shinobu tentava se recompor, mas não conseguia deixar de sorrir diante do olhar daquela garota. Não sabia por que, mas foi sonhar justamente com o primeiro beijo que viu Keitarô trocando com Motoko. Lembrava-se daquilo por que, apesar de estar de boca aberta com a situação, percebeu que a espadachim havia colocado um pedaço de papel no bolso dele.

Nunca pensou assim mas, pela primeira vez em anos, estava curiosa por saber o que havia naquele bilhete. O que Motoko tinha que dizer para ele, que não podia ter feito ali, na frente de todo mundo? Afinal, para uma pessoa recatada como ela, beijar em público era quase um sacrilégio, então o que mais poderia ser?

Vai saber.

Mas, ainda assim, estava sorrindo. Lembrava-se que, pouco depois disso, quando entrou para a Toudai, Motoko participou de uma série de concursos e uma editora resolveu publicar seus poemas. Lembrava-se muito bem disso, pois naquela época Motoko resolveu ser ousada e publicar uma velha história sua - ou seria um conto? Ou um romance? - sobre como uma sucessora de uma longa linhagem de guerreiros sofreu e, ao lado de seu amado, não apenas reconquistou sua honra, como desenvolveu um novo estilo de vida e teve seu coração roubado para sempre.

- Do que a senhora está rindo? - a pequena perguntava, aqueles olhos, os mesmos olhos do pai, sempre a encantavam - o que foi?

- Nada, não - e se lembrava da sugestão de Kitsune para o livro, de que teria que ser um nome de impacto, forte, ousado, grande e chamativo, para todas as pessoas se lembrarem para sempre. _"Lágrimas de uma Sucessora do Estilo Shinmei"_, foi o que Kitsune sugeriu.

Era lindo. Era bonito. Tinha impacto. Transmitia tudo e mais um pouco, mas ela não aceitou. Disse que já havia pensado em um título melhor.

Na época ninguém entendeu, mas hoje ela finalmente compreendeu. Não é preciso um grande nome, tampouco um slogan abissal, e sim algo que, mesmo com poucas palavras, passe um sentimento, uma sensação, um momento importante.

Um título que possa transmitir, de maneira curta e rápida, tudo o que todas as pessoas envolvidas passaram e sentiram na época.

As aventuras e desventuras de uma samurai nos tempos modernos, desde o dia em que um certo homem entrara em sua vida, até o dia em que, desafiando sua própria personalidade, ela cedeu aos encantos dele. Um tempo passado, o qual ficaria marcado na vidas de todos por toda a eternidade.

"Naqueles dias"

- É... - Shinobu bagunça o cabelo da pequena Urashima, dando uma gostosa risada - realmente, "Naqueles dias..."

FIM.

_______________

Notas do autor: Esse fanfic é uma curta continuação do fanfic "Lágrimas de uma sucessora do estilo Shinmei", sendo que eu tive muita influência do Yamato e do Alleran nesse fanfic. Também tem certa influência do fanfic "O Dilema de Motoko", traduzido pelo Verytrax Draconis. Sabia que aquela história pedia uma continuação, e cá está. Espero que esteja do agrado de vocês, que leram o fanfic anterior, e também de vocês, que estão começando a ler agora. Do mais, obrigado a todos que tiveram paciência para ler tudo, e que ficaram atentos a cada palavra, a cada frase, a cada momento. 

É o fim? Quem sabe. Nunca se sabe quando um projeto pode ser retomado, não é mesmo? Talvez eu escreva no futuro algo enfocando mais a pequena Tsuruko, quem sabe. Afinal, nunca se sabe, e quando se dá conta, já está escrevendo a quinta página de uma saga...

Mas comentários à parte, estava devendo essa história há tempos. Muita gente me pedia uma continuação, algo que finalizasse a história. O fanfic anterior foi deixado em aberto para o que viesse a acontecer. Eu realmente não queria começar uma nova história sem um rumo traçado, não queria fazer uma continuação que estragasse a história anterior, por isso esperei até acha que podia escrever algo a altura de todos vocês que acompanharam cada capítulo da história inicial.

E é isso o que eu lhes apresento. Talvez um dia eu escreva algo maior, contando como foi essa tal "luta" entre Naru e Motoko pelo coração do Keitarô, talvez uma nova história enfocando o novo casal Urashima, quem sabe. Por hora, esse fanfic finaliza a história mas, como eu disse antes, nunca se sabe quando eu posso retomá-lo. Essa história toma como base tudo o que a Motoko passou no fanfic "Lágrimas de uma Sucessora do Estilo Shinmei", assim como seu amadurecimento diante de uma situação critica e com o apoio de Keitarô. Em suma, é como a história terminaria se o enredo original seguisse um rumo com base no fanfic anterior.

Obrigado a todos os que leram essa história, são vocês os verdadeiros responsáveis por eu continuar escrevendo.

Lexas.

Iniciado em 24/02/04

Finalizado em 25/02/04, ao som da Segunda abertura de Ranma 1/2!!!

Revisado em 25/02/04 às 22:04 minutos, ao som de "In The Limitless Desire(Slayers Special OAV)", "All Need is Love( Rayearth Oav)" e "Rock With You( Michael Jackson).

Valeu, gente! E até a próxima!!!

Dúvidas? Curiosidades? Perguntas? 

E-mail para contato: joaotjr@hotmail.com

Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça...

Koibito: Usado entre namorados. Literalmente falando, é como dizer minha amado, meu amado, só que de forma muito, mas muito mais galanteadora.

Fanfic também é cultura, viu!!!


End file.
